Hermanos
by Zarite
Summary: /Spoiler/Mientras se veían mutuamente con sus ojos blancos Hiashi tuvo sus pensamientos, aquellos en los cuales eran verdaderos hermanos gemelos y no jefe y esclavo, porque sí, Hizashi fue un esclavo en su momento.


_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._

**H**ermanos.

Era _imperdonable_. No tendrían su perdón, _nunca_. Nunca podría llegar a perdonar a esa organización sin escrúpulos, no por el hecho de verse en medio de una guerra, no por saber que habían matado a muchos _shinobis_ de la aldea de Konoha, más bien por el hecho de que él estuviera ahí. Mirándole con sus ojos blancos y una postura de lucha, la misma que habían echo en su niñez para comprobar sus fuerzas, y luego reír cuando ambos respiraban agitadamente y veían sus reflejos en sus ojos blancos y puros.

La misma que hicieron cuando su padre les miraba sentado sobre un cojín, para dar a relucir su empeño, la misma que hicieron cuando él fue marcado y le miro con odio, odio impreso en esos ojos blancos, y la misma que hicieron cuando cayeron jadeando al suelo mientras él maldecía.

Hiashi Hyūga soltó un suspiro contenido, le miro a través de su técnica y él también miro.

―Hermano, lo siento mucho... ―dijo, mirándole directamente. ―Se supone que el _Bouke_ debe proteger al _Souke_ y aun así aquí estoy como tu enemigo…

Y, era la misma voz, igual a la suya, como si fuera una grabación y reproducción de sus cuerdas vocales, pero sin la pena grande que llevaba el portador que las soltaba. Era su hermano. Su hermano gemelo.

Sintió una rigidez extrema cuando él avanzo para atacar, y su cara seguía diciendo _perdón_.

―Debe ser mi castigo por desobedecer al _Souke_. ―siguió avanzando, apenas rozando el suelo mientras giraba para desarrollar su técnica y mientras él lo hacía Hiashi le miró ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

_Hizashi profirió un grito de alegría mientras jadeaba. '¡Eres tonto hermano!' se burló en su momento riendo, mientras que Hiashi crispaba los puños bajo la tierra fértil de los territorios Hyūga. '¡Cállate!' gruño irritado apenas levantándose, se sacudió la prenda sucia y miro a su gemelo. 'Y es hermano mayor' se burló, Hizashi congelo un momento la sonrisa antes de mirarle de reojo. 'Hm' _

La mano se alargó y él dio un paso atrás mientras esquivaba los golpes suaves de Hizashi.

―Desobedecí al Souke y este es mi destino.

_La risa de Hizashi había muerto, él lo sabía mientras veía como su gemelo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos el espejo y su propio reflejo, sus dedos delgados tocaron su frente y él se estremeció visiblemente mientras sus dientes se apretaban._

―_Hizashi…_

_Un grito fuerte resonó en la garganta de su hermano menor y después sintió el cuerpo de su gemelo encima mientras él le miraba con odio_.

―_¿Desea algo Hiashi-sama? ―escupió las palabras con acidez, agarrando fuertemente de la tela de su yukata. Abrió la boca con asombro, los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas de Hizashi traspasaban todo su ser. Alzó su mano tímidamente y llego a la marca, donde lo acaricio con miedo y lástima, antes de bajar un poco y acariciarle la mejilla mientras limpiaba las mejillas de su hermano pequeño._

―_Perdóname Hizashi. _

_El pequeño Hyūga se levantó apresuradamente mientras le miraba, aturdido unos momentos y otros enfadado y resentido. _

―El _Bouke_ se opuso al _Souke_…este debe ser mi destino.

―¡No existe el destino! ―grito por primera vez, después de las frases cortas que decía su hermano para pedir disculpas. ―¡No existe el destino Hizashi! Solo nosotros, dos niños ignorantes en su momento y débiles.

Hizashi abrió los ojos blancos con estupor antes de aflorar una sonrisa suave, le miro.

―¿Lo crees hermano?

Hizashi se movió e Hiashi esquivo de nuevo el golpe.

―Por supuesto que lo creo Hizashi, ¿Cuándo ha mentido tu hermano mayor?

La suave sonrisa fue sustituida por un pequeño entrecejo fruncido.

―Una hora.

Fue la única replica del menor e Hiashi tuvo ganas de volver a ser niño y reír a carcajada vida, sin embargo se limito a curvar los labios.

―_Descansa_ Hizashi, pero ten en cuenta que ya sabes la verdad, no existe tal cosa llamada destino, eres tú quien forja tu camino.

Hizashi le miro, luego al campo y finalmente cerro los ojos.

―¿Realmente hermano?

―Sí.

Dio una vuelta, y él dio otra, se miraron unos segundos.

―Eres un problemático hermano pequeño.

Hizashi asintió.

―Ciertamente hermano.

Hiashi alzo la mano y formo los sellos.

―¡_Byakugan_!

―¡_Byakugan_!

El grito al unísono llamo la atención brevemente a los ninjas de los alrededores, nunca habían visto tal sincronización, ni la forma en que parecían decirse todo y nada a la vez mediante sus miradas sin color.

Finalmente Hizashi rompió el hechizo mientras desaparecía. Suavemente su silueta se esfumaba, con lentitud y rapidez que a veces hería a Hiashi.

Soltó un lento y retenido suspiro de sus labios.

'¡Hermano, hermano! Madre me está enseñando a usar el _Byakugan_, ¡lo está haciendo!'

'Hiashi… _gracias'_

'…Neji… se llama Neji.'

…


End file.
